New Member in Town
by MesserandMonroe
Summary: Alex is eager to get back to her time when a mystery person joins the team in CID Division. Will this mysterious person fit in or will she be the key to help Alex get back to 2008? Some Galex moments. Disclamer: I don't own the show/characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was another cold winter's day and already Alex Drake is struggling to take in the events that happened during her time in the 80's. She entered The Met, wondering if she will ever see her daughter Molly again. Then she saw Sharon 'Shaz' Granger, going through police records of different suspects.

"Morning Shaz", she said.

Shaz looked at Alex and smiled.

"Morning ma'am", she replied.

Just as she was sitting down at her desk, three men entered the room, feeling a bit grim.

"Morning Guv." Gene didn't look too happy with what happened the other day. "DI Drake, in my office", he grunted. Alex looked at the gang, wondering why Gene would call her into his office. She entered his office and closed the door.

"You needed to see me, Guv?" she said. Gene looked at her and sighs. "It has come to my attention that there's going to be a new bird joining our nest. I'm not sure when she'll turn up, but we better make her feel welcome into the team."

Alex looked at him as if she's confused. "Wait a minute; you called me into your office to tell me about this new person that's joining us?" Gene looked at her. "As if I'm going to walk out there and tell the whole team...."

He didn't get to finish his prep talk when there was a knock on the door. "Come in", Gene ended up saying. The door opened and Viv James entered the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Guv, but the new person is waiting at the reception area", Viv said. Gene looked at Alex before making his mind up. "Bring her in", he said. Viv nodded and left his office.

"Right Bolly, looks like it's time to welcome our new tart to the team." He left the room without another word. All Alex could do is sigh as she left the office. She stood next to Gene and waited for the new member to arrive.

She then saw Viv walking towards the door with a stranger. She could tell by the person's expressions that she is too confused to meet them, let alone she hasn't prepared herself to see Gene face to face. Gene looked at the new person, strangely.

"You must be the lovely new tart we're expecting", he said in a 'not so kind' voice. That 'tart' just nodded. Gene looked around and got the whole CID Division to pay attention.

"Listen up team, this morning we've got confirmation from the main boss that we have a new member on our team." He looked at the person. "Welcome aboard WPC...." He didn't complete his sentence since he doesn't know her name. She gathered some courage and spoke out. "Melissa Simpson sir", she said – still confused.

Gene addresses to the team. "This little tart here will be with us helping Shaz around with the necessary documentation and paperwork."

He was about to continue when Alex stepped in. "I would advise you to make her feel welcome into the team and no putting her off. That includes you Ray." She looked at Ray, cautiously.

Gene looked at her as if she'd made a mistake. "Where are you from, love?" Gene asked Melissa. Melissa took one look at him while she tries to say it. "I'm from up north, sir. You know, a town called Manchester?!"

DS Ray Carling almost choked on his coffee while DC Chris Skelton almost fell off his chair. "My gosh", said Chris. Gene looked at her, surprised. "From Hyde you say?" he asked. All she did is nod and walked towards Shaz's desk.

Viv touched her shoulder and looked at her. "Give the Guv a yell if you need anything", he said. She smiled at him. "Thank you", said Melissa. As she was about to talk to Shaz, she starts to feel a bit light headed and needs to take every detail of her new workplace. So she headed to the staff room and tries to take it in.

She poured herself a cup of tea and stirs in a teaspoon of sugar. As she took a sip, Alex entered the staff room.

"You ok there?" she asked.

Melissa looked up and saw her pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it's very different to the team back at Hyde, haven't met your boss when I joined the force." She looked down at her half emptied cup. "Only DS Tyler cares about me throughout my time over there. She knew that I've got a hidden talent and was sad to see me leave for this place."

There was silence in the room. Then Gene entered the room. "DI Drake, I need you to come with me now", he said as he left the room. Alex looked at Melissa, feeling a bit sorry for her. "Don't worry; you'll soon get use to it. Oh and you should start calling him 'Guv'. He doesn't like being called anything else."

Alex was about to say something else when Gene yelled her name. "Bolly", Melissa heard him say. "Just hang in there", she said as she left the room. Melissa sipped her cup of tea again and frowned.

"Hang in there?! I'm from the future for crying out loud", she said to herself.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the crime scene of a homicide. Gene looked at the victim which is lying in the ditch. "Bugger!! Another murder in my city."

Alex kneeled down and unzipped the top bit of the bag. "It's a male, in his mid 30's", she said. Gene looked at her in disgusted. "I can see that, Madam Fruitcake."

He turned to Ray and Chris. "Raymando, Chris just look around the scene. Maybe whoever killed him left something behind."

"On it Guv", said Ray as both he and Chris starts searching around.

He turns his attention to Alex. "Bowles, you're coming with me."

Alex looked at Gene. "What's the matter?" she said.

Gene looked at her and sighs. "We are going to break the news to this man's wife," he said.

"Wait a minute, we don't even know the victim's name yet", Alex protested. Gene turned around and stared at her.

"What?! I thought you actually checked that poor sod" he said angrily.

Alex waves her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. As she walked towards the car, she stood on something. She looks at it and picks it up. "Guv, I've found a wallet", she said. She found the victim's driver's license. Fred Wright, 35 years of age", she read.

Gene looked at her. "NOW we go and break the news to Mrs Wright. Jeez you're a hand full Bolly", he said as he made his way to the Quattro.

Back at the station, Shaz looked tired, typing documents all day. Melissa entered the room (wearing her new uniform) and looked at her.

"Looks like you needed some help", she said as she looked at the piles of paperwork stacked up neatly on one side.

"Tell me about it", Shaz replied.

She put her hand on her head, trying to stay focus. Melissa took half of the paperwork and carries it to her desk. Shaz was surprised at what Melissa has just done.

"Are you sure you can handle the paperwork?" she asked.

Melissa just smiled. "Of course I am. The more people that helps you, the less paperwork you have to worry about", she replied as she gets started on the paperwork. Ten minutes later, her phone started to ring and she answered the call.

"WPC Simpson.... Right, I'm on my way". She grabbed her bag and left CID without a word.

As she made her way to the front door of The Met, Melissa knew that she needs to prepare herself for when both Gene and Alex needs an explanation. She puts her hat on just as she walked past Viv. Viv looked at her as if she's about to make a big mistake.

"Melissa, you can't just walk out of here while you're still on duty; you have to tell the Guv!", he said. Melissa turned around. "Contact both DCI Hunt and DI Drake immediately. Someone found a body outside the city hall", she replied.

"I will and you cannot go to a scene because you're not authorised to do so", Viv protested. Melissa ignored him. "Look, I'm going to that scene and that's final." She left without another word, leaving a flabbergasted Viv to watch her leave

After informing the victim's wife, Gene and Alex left the house and was about to enter Gene's Quattro when Viv radioed in. "Viv, what is it?" Gene radioed back. "There's been another incident. This time, another body have been found outside the city hall." Viv replied. "Anyone at the scene?" Gene asked. "WPC Simpson is at the scene as we speak".

"Thanks Viv", Gene said as he opens the door to the Quattro. "What in the world is WPC Simpson doing at the scene?" Alex asked. "She's in trouble now, because she broke MY rules!", he replied as he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa arrived near the city hall, trying to see what's gong to happen. She couldn't see the body until the area was cleared. She saw it not far from the entrance of the city hall.

"Oh no", she said to herself as she made her way to the city hall.

Once there, she examines the body and looks around for clues that links to the victim. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she heard a car behind her. "WPC Simpson, you're this close to being fired!" Melissa turned around and saw Gene and Alex, coming out from his car.

"Oh please. Like if you cared", Melissa said angrily. Alex looked at Melissa.

"Careful, he's really tougher than you think", she said.

Gene didn't like her attitude. "One wrong word from you Little Miss Knickers and you're about to get yourself kicked out of the team."

Melissa took one look at him and sighs. "Sorry Guv, it's just that I'm trying to settle into my new position as WPC at the Met."

Gene was surprised. He didn't expect Mellissa to ever call him 'Guv' on her first day working under his watch. He was about to get used to her calling him 'sir'.

"Don't cry and that's an order," he said.

Melissa smiled. "Me? Crying? I don't cry", she replied. "Oh and before I forget, the victim over there was......" her voice went from professional to emotional. Alex picks up on this and comforted her.

"It's ok Melissa. Tell the Guv who the victim is", she said in a soft voice.

Gene on the other hand, wasn't too sympathetic. "Come on 'Little Miss Knickers'. I don't have all day", he said impatiently.

Melissa holds off the tears and takes a deep breath. "Her name is Petra Simmons, 15 years of age. If you're wondering how I know the victim, we used to be classmates back in Manchester." After saying this, she wandered off without another word.

Gene snorted quietly so that Melissa wouldn't hear. "That tart really needs to get that attitude in check." Alex just rolls her eyes.

Melissa was about to give up when she spotted something not far from the crimescene. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she said as she removed a pair of gloves and picked up the mystery item. It was an envelope addressed to her.

She looked behind the envelope and recognised something. "No way", she said to herself. "It must be some sort of invite that I'm supposed to receive."

Alex looked at Melissa cautiously. She walked towards her and looks at the item that she found. "Where did you find that?" she asked. "Over there", replied Melissa pointing to the corner of the dumpster.

Ten minutes later, Melissa entered the CID and answered the phone that was ringing on her desk for the past five minutes while Gene and Alex entered his office for a bit of a debrief. Gene looked at Melissa from his office.

"So, do you think she's ready to become a Liaison Officer Guv?" she asked.

Gene was still staring at Melissa. "Maybe, but she's got a long way to go under my watch", he replied.

Both Chris and Ray entered the CID when Melissa started to yell at a person on the line. "Goodbye", she said as she slammed the receiver down. Ray kind of has a little crush on her. So he put his hand on her shoulder and sighs.

"Are you alright Melissa", he said without thinking.

Melissa took one look at him and sighs. "I'm fine", she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"He has a huge crush on you", Chris answered. Ray stared at him. "What? I know you do."

Just as Melissa was giggling, Gene entered the room and walks towards Melissa's desk. "Raymundo, what have you got?" he asked.

"Nothing Guv. All I know is that he's been beaten to death. That poor sod", he replied.

Alex looked a bit worried. "Great, now what are we going to do?"

Gene stared at Melissa. "You looked as sad as a runny egg. Go home."

Melissa was about to protest when the phone rang. "WPC Simpson speaking...." The caller was making her really angry. "Listen to me Mr. Smartarse. When my Guv catches you, he's gonna pull out your eyes and shove them down your pants so you can watch him kick the crap out of you GOT IT? Good!"

At that, she slams the receiver down and covers her face. "Why can't I just get back to my time?" she said to herself. Gene gave her a look.

"You copied my style. I don't like people copying me." Melissa gave him a stern look. "Don't start with me Guv, I'm not in the mood." She stood up and left the office.

"See you tomorrow Melissa", Alex said. Melissa nodded and left without a word.

Gene then turned around and faced the rest of CID. "Ok team listen up, I want the half of you lot to find out who killed the poor lad and I want the other half of you lot to investigate a teenage girl who was murdered on my streets. Now move it!"

Everyone started to run in all directions. Alex was about to say something when Gene looked at his watch and changes his mind.

"Hold it. Do that first thing in the morning."

Alex shot him a look. "Why can't we just do it now?" she asked.

Gene looked at her and grinned. "It's beer o'clock Bowles", he said. At that, everyone stopped what they were doing and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own all the characters (they belong to BBC) – but I own Melissa (my made-up character). _;)

It didn't take long for Melissa to realise that DCI Gene Hunt, the man who left Hyde for London, is actually a different person to the one her boss back home had told her. She opened her bag and pulled out a black-leathered wallet DS Tyler had given her. She opened it and inside was a little photo of herself, with a badge which reads "Detective Constable Melissa Simpson of the Met".

"Being an undercover DC sure is hard work", she said to herself.

She was lying on top of her bed when the telephone rang. Sighing, she sat up and answered the phone.

"Melissa speaking", she said.

It was DS Annie Tyler, her friend from Manchester.

"_Hello DC Simpson. It's me, Annie."_

Melissa was thankful to hear her friend's voice. "Hi Annie. I'm doing fine. How did you...."

"_The owner of the place you are staying gave me your contact details before you left for London",_ Annie interrupted._ "Any leads since you arrived?"_

Melissa looked at her bag. "Not yet. But I sense another similar victim." She tries to remember what happened during her first day at work. "Hang on, a fifteen year old female was found dead in front of the city hall."

There was a long pause, and then Annie responded. _"Were there any resemblance to the one we're working on?"_

"I wanted to get a good look at the body, but then DCI Hunt and DI Drake arrived. Maybe it's the same resemblance to that McKenzie case we worked on two weeks ago", said Melissa. "Don't worry; they're going to pay a visit to the morgue first thing in the morning."

She could hear Annie sigh. _"I think it's best if you go and have a look yourself. We need to be one step ahead of them if we are to close the cases on both sides."_

Annie's right. In order to solve one case, she has to take a risk that will not only put her job on the line, but her trust with the Head of CID.

"Ok, but this will be the last time that I'm doing this", she replied.

"_Great. If you have any more information available, be sure to call me or Sam. We're the only ones you're working for at the moment."_

"I understand. Thank you." She checks her watch and panic a bit. "Sorry, I got to go. Got work to attend."

She knew Annie was confused. _"You working double shifts already?"_ she asked.

Melissa giggled. "Nope. Just working part time as a chef. I've got a plan that will help give us the 'one step ahead of them' advantage. Talk to you soon."

Melissa put the receiver down, grabs her other bag and made her way downstairs to start her night shift as a part time chef at "Luigi's Restaurant". She knew that this is where her plan will come into effect. Holding her breath, she entered the restaurant and was greeted by the owner.

"Ah, you must be the new chef", the owner said in his Italian accent. "My name's Luigi. I own this place."

Melissa smiled as she shook hands with him. "Yes. My name's Melissa Simpson."

Luigi smiled. "I see you are great at cooking Italian food." He puts his voice into a whisper. "Do you mind making that wonderful lasange you made for two of my regular customers? I just wanted to cheer them up after a long day."

Melissa's face brightened. "Sure, anything to make their bad day a thing of the past."

Luigi was delighted. "Thank you sigorita Simpson."

"You're welcome." She made her way into the kitchen just as Gene, Alex and CID entered the restaurant.

Luigi looked at the pair and smiled. "Sigorita Drake, Senior Hunt, I've booked you a table over here."

He ushered them to a table in a corner and smiled again. "You're in a happy mood Luigi", said Alex.

"I just wanted to give you a taste of Italian by one of the best chefs here in London." He poured both glasses of wine while the dinner's being prepared.

Back in the kitchen, Melissa was spilling out blood, sweat and tears remembering her mother's secret lasange recipe. Adding to the stress, two customers were tasting her dish for the first time. Trying hard not to make a mistake, she carefully added some monzzerella cheese to the topping and puts it into the oven. Fifteen minutes later, she took it out and smiled. "Perfecto!" she cried.

She puts a slice of the lasange onto two plates and finish it off with a salad. Luigi entered the kitchen just in the nick of time. "It's ready", she said. "Perfect, I'll take them to the customers right away", Luigi replied.

He picked up the two plates and took it out to the waiting customers.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Gene were looking at Ray, drinking a glass of pint while waiting for their order to arrive. Then turned to see Shaz and Chris cuddled up into each other, enjoying their company.

"Looks like Ray's had a good day at work – especially with WPC Simpson on board", she said. "Maybe he's got a crush on her."

Gene gave her a look. "You mean Melissa?" he asked. "Pfft!! Why would he wanna date a girl like her?"

Alex rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Ok, about the first victim...." She took a sip of her wine to clear her throat. "We know that...."

But Gene interrupted her. "Bowles this is not the time, nor the place to discuss work..... Unless there's something that can't wait for tomorrow."

Alex remembered something from the crime scene at the town hall where Melissa arrived. "There's something about Melissa that really is not right."

"That girl is pushing my patience into overdrive", replied Gene. "She's got a long way to go before earning my respect for her. Maybe she's the prime suspect."

Alex looked at him angrily. "It's her first day here and already you're pushing the blame to her?" She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before facing him. "Whatever pushed her to the scene is still unknown, but I'll have a chat with her first thing tomorrow."

This made Gene pretty annoyed. "You do that Bowles, use that old psychiatry of yours on her."

"For the last time Guv, it's "psychology!!" she replied.

Just then, Luigi arrived with the dishes. He puts it down and smiled.

"Two lasagnes with salad", he said. "It's in the house. Enjoy." He left them to it and made his way to the kitchen as both Alex and Gene starts to enjoy their meal.

Meanwhile, Melissa finally baked the last two dishes of lasagne and smiling at the same time.

"Man, cooking twenty dishes of lasagne really kept my mind off things", she said to herself.

Twelve minutes later, she took the dishes out when Luigi entered the kitchen.

"Two of my regular customers seems to enjoy the meal Signorita Simpson", he said.

Melissa smiled. "That's great. If anyone wanted to see the head chef, tell them that you received the recipe from one of the customers two days ago."

Luigi nodded. Melissa took off her apron and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Melissa looked at him. I just needed to head off for an hour. Need to get some fresh air." And she left through the back door. "If only I had a cellphone with me", she mumbled to herself.

She was about to leave when she spotted something glittering on the stairs at the main entrance of the restaurant.

"Bingo!!"

She went to look at the unknown item and picked it up, not realising it was the keys to DCI Hunt's Quattro.

"Sorry, Guv. But I've gotta do this".

The key fitted perfectly to the driver's side of the Quattro and decides to open it. Melissa sat inside, closes the door, and puts the keys to the ignition.

"Fire up the Quattro!!" she said as it roars to life.

Taking the handbrake off, she pressed the accelerator hard and drove off.

"Now, if only I could remember what Richard from Top Gear did while driving one of these things."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Luigi's, Ray couldn't resist eating another plate full of lasange from the kitchen while Alex and Gene were just finishing up on theirs. Luigi went up to them and claps his hands together quietly.

"I see that the both of you seem to enjoy your meal", he said cheerfully.

Alex smiled. "That was the most fantastic meal I've ever had. Thank you Luigi".

Luigi blushed. "Well, you should thank the customer who gave me this recipe. She said it will be a hit and judging by two of the most faithful customers, she's right"

He then picked up the empty plates and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Luigi, this thing is so delicious", Ray said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it", Luigi replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

It took Melissa fifteen minutes to arrive back at work. She must be mad about being back in the office at this time of the night. Taking the keys off from the ignition, she entered the CID Division and went straight to the evidence room. She opened the filing cabinet and looked through everything until she found something.

"Just the things I need", she said to herself.

She grabbed four evidence bags (full with Petra's belongings), looking for anything that connects to the case back in Manchester. She almost found something when one of the phones was ringing. She stopped and listened. It was coming from the one on her desk.

"WPC Simpson speaking". She paused for ten minutes, then her brain started to boil.

"Can I just tell you something, I've just finished my shift a few hours ago thanks to your unsympathetic call and already you're trying to get me into some stupid games? Well you listen to me 'Mr I'm-so-going-to-ruin-your-life', I'm going to make sure that you're going to get a kick in the nuts when I see you in person. GOODNIGHT!!!!"

She slammed the phone receiver down so hard, the desk shook a bit. She went back to finding the connection when she found a familiar clue to the one back home.

"Finally, just the breakthrough I needed."

The phone started to ring again, in which it really ticked her off.

"Whatever it is, I'm about to...."

"_DC Simpson, do not shout at me. My ears are about had it with all the racket that's happening over here"_, said a familiar voice.

Melissa stopped and knew who it was.

"I'm so sorry DCI Tyler. I'm just having a bad first day here in London."

"_I heard. Annie told me everything about your involvement in a case that is similar to the case back here", _he replied.

Melissa sighed. "Yeah, but thank goodness you called. I'm at the CID Division of the Metropolitan Police and I've found a bit of a breakthrough, apparently the victim, Petra Simmons, have very similar marks that were found in some of the cases I've helped you with."

She paused as she tries to keep it together.

"The murderer that you're looking for has arrived in London."

She could hear Sam holding his face, trying hard not to curse out loud.

"_Keep your eye out for the killer. Help Gene, Ray, Chris and whoever's the DI over there if they're stuck", _said Sam. _"And make sure you don't give me away. DCI Hunt and the other two are still thinking I'm dead."_

"Ok then. Until next time...." Melissa smiled as she puts the receiver down.


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa entered Luigi's and made her way to the counter. As she sat down, Luigi entered the room and smiled.

"Ah, Signorita Simpson. Just the person I wanted to see", he said excitedly. "Good news, both Seńior Hunt and Signorita Drake enjoyed your me...."

Melissa interrupted. "Don't say it". She looked at Ray and her face turned red. She then smiled at him. "Actually, I'm grateful to help out a friend." She turned and saw Ray went back to his meal.

Alex and Gene were minding their business when they ended up walking towards Melissa at the counter of the bar.

"A glass of your expensive champagne for the woman Luigi", said Gene.

"Make that a glass of orange juice thanks...." she looked at Gene with cautious eyes. "I don't wanna get pissed – not when my boss is around."

Luigi served Melissa the glass of juice when Gene took a sip of his own drink. "So then. What kind of special talents do you have, WPC Simpson?" he asked.

Alex looked on, trying to figure out whether she has seen her before or not. She almost got lost in her mind when Melissa spoke.

"Well, my specialties are Forensics, Cryptography and Psychology. Of course, you would've known this through my transfer forms back in Hyde."

Gene grinned at both Alex and Melissa. "Well, well. Looks like we've got double the trouble in the Psychiatry department", he said.

Both women looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "It's Psychology", they both responded. Melissa turned to Alex.

"Does he always have to say it wrong all the time?" she asked.

"He's always like that. Trust me, he's been a pain on the ass since I've arrived", Alex replied as she sipped her wine.

"Thought so", Melissa added.

Gene wasn't amused. "Did you know that I can hear the both of you?" But both women ignored him.

Now, he's starting to become really pissed off. "What is this – 'Slap Gene Day'?"

Melissa turned around and looked at him. "Well, it will be if you start irritating me. You've been nothing but a hurtful piece of dirt on my first day!!" She drank the remaining juice in her glass before leaving the counter.

"Where do you think you're going?" barked Gene.

"Somewhere away from you", Melissa replied. She stopped in her tracks and took out the keys from her pockets. "Oh and you shouldn't lie these around. Especially outside a restaurant."

She dropped them on the table for Gene to collect. "You never know whose going to nick your Quattro." She left the restaurant smiling.

Behind her, Gene's face turned red with anger. "You better not have ruined my beloved Quattro or you're going to be sorry!!"

Alex couldn't take it any longer. "Well, I don't blame her", she said.

Gene turned around, not feeling any better. "Why the lecture Bolly?" he shouted in anger.

"If you weren't yelling at her every fifteen minutes or so, then she wouldn't have to go through with this on her first day", she said. "Now that you've put her in a bad mood...." She finished her drink in one gulp and puts the glass on the counter. "She's going to have a nightmare no thanks to you. Now, I'm tired. See you in the morning." At that, she left the restaurant.

"Women – they never give up on the chit-chat", Gene mumbled to himself.

Ray sneaked out of the restaurant and catches up with Melissa. "Hey Simpson."

Melissa turned around. "DS Carling. What is it do you want?"

Ray looked down before looking at her. "Call me Ray. I was just wondering, what was that all about.... you know.... you and the Guv...."

Melissa tries to massage her neck, but Ray beat her to it. "Nothing. Just that I took the Quattro for a spin." She felt relaxed by Ray's gentle massage.

"Why did you do that? You know the Guv won't let anyone but himself drive his car", he said still massaging her neck.

Melissa shrugged. "Oh well, maybe I wasn't in the mood on my first day." She turned around and looked into his eyes. "Are you trying to get into my knickers?" she asked without thinking.

Ray took her hand off her neck and backed away. "No way. Besides, I don't know you that much."

Melissa giggled. "Don't worry; we'll get along soon enough." She smiled then entered the apartment building. "Night DS Carling."

Ray smiled back at her. "Night WPC Simpson.... and it's Ray." Then he drove his car into the night.

_Meanwhile at Alex's apartment...._

Alex sat on the sofa, flicking through channels using the remote. "Nothing", she said to herself. She was about to call it a night when the television suddenly turned on by itself. As she leaned towards the television set, she heard beeping noises which sounded like a heart monitor. Then she heard a familiar voice....

"_Mum."_

It was her daughter, Molly.

"_I know you can't hear me, but something happened to a friend of yours.... I overheard the doctors said that she's in a deep coma – just like you. Her name is......"_

Alex looked at the television screen, wide-eyed. "Molly, I can hear you. What's the matter? Who's hurt?" She almost got her answer when the TV started to have signal difficulties before suddenly shuts down. "Stupid TV. Should've stuck with radio updates", she muttered to herself. Giving up, she turn the lights off and heads to bed.


End file.
